Spark Of Insanity
by Matsuya
Summary: Link's got more problems than just an endless adventure. Now he's got to deal with a bigheaded boy with an obsession with aliens. Funny tale of what happens when you mix a beloved video game character in the world of Jhonen Vasquez.


Author's Note: This beginning situation is a play off of what actually happened to me while I was playing Zelda: Majora's Mask. Remember that stupid bird that steals your shit? Yeah. He took my sword.

Running and panting the young lad finds himself escaping the grasps of an evil tyrant, Tatl. The fairy was close behind him as he jumped over a fallen log and stops, deciding to hid within the hollow of a dead tree.

"LINK!" The small voice chimes as Tatle passed right over the hiding fugitive. He covered his mouth, his breathing being muffled so that the pissed off fairy wouldn't find him. Eyes bugged out of his skull, he took a peek to see if the coast was clear. No good, the fairy flew right up to his face, a slap proceeding on the boy's nose.

"OW! Tatl! Stooop," Link whined as the fairy began blugoning his forehead with her nearly invisible fists.

"No! You idiot! You got your stupid sword stolen by that stupid bird!" The chimes were louder this time and Link fell backwards, hitting his head on the tree. The bonk on the head knocked him out, his body going limp inside the tree.

"Ooh, that stupid boy!" Tatl huffed and puffed and flew off to get help. Moments later, he awoke, actually faking to be knocked out to escape the fairy's wrath.

"Heehee, stupid Tatl," Link snickered and put an arm on the back of the tree to help himself up. As he pushed on the tree it began to crack and right when he was halfway standing, he fell through. The light was gleaming on his face. He rolled out of the tree and landed on his back. He blinked and his look was puzzled.

"What?" He stared at the sky. This wasn't the same sky, not one bit like the other sky. The large moon was missing and the sky seemed bluer. Link stood and dusted himself off. He looked around, the scenery had completely changed. Birds flew overhead as he walked a little ways throughout the big meadow. He stopped and looked around not realizing what was actually taking place here.

Everything was two dimensional. Not semi-three dimensional like Clock Town. No, this was something different.

Surprised, he looked at his hands, they were flat as well but five fingers had turned into four. Link felt his face and nearly fell over. His eyes were enormous as well as his head. His body had become somewhat smaller, and his hair became less detailed. His ears looked rather strange as well. That's it. A blood curdling scream errupted from his gut, piercing the blue sky above him. What he had thought was a meadow was a very small playground in the back of a rundown school. Panicking, he ran around the front and looked around. The buildings were odd and flat as well, the perspective twisting the dimensions and proportions. The children were two dimensional as well, and they looked at him with weird looks on their faces. One boy stared at him in amazement, his big head was overwhelming.

"Holy crap! Gaz! Look at his kid!" The boy said and pointed to Link. Link couldn't move, he just stared, his mouth gaping nearly to the ground.

"Yeah, whatever," The purple haired girl grumbled and was clicking buttons on what Link observed to find labeled as 'Game Slave'. The big-headed kid ran up to him and looked over him.

"Who the heck are you? Where did you come from?" He inquired hastly, waiting for answers.

"...I'm...Link, yeah Link. I was in Clock Town just a-"

"Clock Town? Where's that? Massechusettes?"

"Uh..Massechusettes?"

"My name is Dib, I'm a paranormal investigator," Dib replied and smiled a bit. But his smile faded and his gaze went to another interesting creature.

"Zim..." Dib growled and his face became less inviting.

"Zim?" Link asked, still confused and oblivious as ever. The green boy was walking down the sidewalk and Dib was staring at him. Link tapped Dib on the shoulder.

"Where am I?" Link tried to get an answer, but Dib took his wrist and began to drag him in some weird direction.

"Let's go back to my house. I want to run some tests on you in my dad's lab," Dib explained and Link was being dragged now, instead of walking as well.

"Lab?" He was so confused, he felt like crying. His large eyes blinked as the school became smaller in his vision. It wasn't long until they reached a large house. Dib dragged him up a couple stairs and into an interesting interior. The television was huge and far more advanced than what Link was used to. The purple-haired girl was on the couch, clicking yet again on the 'Game Slave'. Link whimpered as they entered the lab. Dib's father wasn't home. He was working on a new invention, Stretchy Toilet Wands with embedded lasers to melt away rust and grime.

Dib threw his guinea pig on a cold, metal table. Link blinked as a bright light was now in his way. Dib popped some electrodes on Link's forehead. The blinking and bleeping of buttons and lights were heard as he was preparing for the tests.

"These tests will tell me what you are exactly, and also other scientific stuff," The big-head explained and turned to Link. Link looked at him, the electrodes looked like leeches.

"Do you do this to everyone?" Link asked innocently and Dib laughed.

"What do you take me for? Some kind of sicko?" A button was pushed and statistics and information appeared on the screen. Dib swung around and began to study the newfound items.

"Hmm..."

"...I'm scared," Link whimpered to himself. Dib gasped.

"You're not even human..." He said silently. "You're not even from Earth!" Dib's face lit up. Yet another subject to present to the Mysterious Mysteries Show and to his Swollen Eye brethren.


End file.
